


[Podfic] Start a War

by 10scheherazade01



Series: [Podfic] Run 'Verse [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10scheherazade01/pseuds/10scheherazade01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hazards of real estate hunting in Brooklyn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Podfic of themonkeycabal's Start a War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Start a War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Start a War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461719) by [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal). 



> I have been sorely wounded soul, heart, and mind by Civil War, so here is my gift to you to ease all of our pain.

**GoogleDrive**

 

 

**[Start a War mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxUW1pVFBWZ2pFR00) **

 


End file.
